1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to regulating dispensers for controlled release polymers containing agricultural chemicals and the like. The invention particularly relates to surface area regulating dispensers wherein the exposed surface area of the polymer to be released can be regulated by choice of elements included in a standardized dispenser.
2. Prior Art
Devices for containing and releasing volatile vapors from a solid or the like are known in the art. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,688 (Conner), discloses, for example, a device for evolving vapors to the air. In Conner, the solid which is to evolve into the nearby air is sufficiently large to contain a hook embedded therein. The hook is used to hang the device from a closet rod or the like. The exposed surface area of the solid is entirely dependent upon its size as manufactured. The release rate of volatile vapors is a function of the extent of surface area exposure of the solid to the surrounding air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,632 (Wilson), demonstrates that it is known to make boxed shape dispensers having openings for exposing air-refreshening materials contained therein to the air. The dispenser has an essentially solid hanger member having an aperture therethrough for mounting the dispenser over a nail or the like. In such a device the air within the dispenser becomes saturated. Accordingly, the dimensions of the openings control the rate at which the volatile material diffuses into the air.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,030 (Coplan et al) to provide a device for dissemination of a vaporizable material at a predetermined rate using elongated capillary conduits of predetermined cross-sectional area for containing the vaporizable substance therein.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,281 (Martens III et al) to provide a vapor dispensing device in substantially a box shape wherein a carrier material impregnated with or coated by a vaporizable air treating composition is disposed inside the box. The rate of vaporization is controlled through the use of means to cover or uncover openings in the box walls.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,174 (Cook), to provide a basket shaped container for holding a scented lure within an insect trap. The basket is formed of spaced apart webs and has a lid extending over its top to confine the lure. A tab extending from the peripheral edge of the basket is used to secure the basket within the trap.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,123 (Goodrum et al), and 4,871,555 (Schwartz et al) to provide infusion devices that are placeable in a liquid and contain matter which is to be diffused into the liquid. The above listed art does not encompass small easily attachable dispensers having varyingly sized and interchangeable substance containers. The art likewise does not disclose proper means for attaching a vapor dispensing device to a variety of objects.
Therefore, there is a need to provide small regulating dispensers that are easily attached to a variety of natural and man-made structures. There is a further need to provide these dispensers with means for varying the exposed surface area of the dispensed material and for rapidly accomplishing this variation.